Wakko Runs Away
by JZBL2009
Summary: After getting badly neglected by Yakko and Dot, Wakko feels he's no longer welcome at the water tower. He decides to run away, thinking that things will change for the better. However, has Wakko made a mistake that will haunt him forever? Will Yakko and Dot feel bad about hurting him so dearly? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wakko Runs Away Chapter 1

This is my first story in a while, so I'll try my best here.

It was a typical morning at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. It seemed peaceful and quiet, right?

Actually, there was one place where there was commition going on-the water tower, home to three cartoon characters who have been living there since 1930.

Yes, it was the home of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner. However, unlike most days, where the siblings caused mischief at the studios, a different problem was about to emerge.

Lately, Yakko and Dot have been resenting Wakko very much, and although he usually shrugs it off, he was starting to get angry at his siblings for the neglect.

"Wakko, get out of here," said Dot during breakfast. "Your belching is awful".

"Oh, come on, Dot," Wakko said in his Beatles-style accent. "You've been used to my belching for years."

"Yeah, well, we're getting tired of it," said Yakko.

Wakko was starting to feel angry over the way he had just been abused. But this was only the beginning.

Later, when the Warners were out making trouble, Wakko got dumped on again.

While getting his gag bag, Yakko got very upset. "Not yet, Wakko," he said.

"Come on, Yakko," Wakko replied. "Why can't I use my gags?"

"Because they're not necessary."

"You never said that to me before."

Wakko kept thinking to himself, "Keep yourself in control, Wakko. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Move it, Wakko!" Dot said.

"Shut up, Dot," said Wakko.

"You know, Wakko, why don't you just get out of here," said Yakko. "You're not needed right now."

"But Yakko-"

"GO!" Yakko shouted.

While storming back to the water tower, Wakko was really starting to get enraged over how his siblings were treating him.

"I'm getting sick and tired of Yakko and Dot making fun of me," He whispered to himself. "It's like they don't even want me around anymore."

It was then that Wakko got an idea that would force his brother and sister to regret mistreating him.

"If they don't want me around, I'll show them what a mistake they're making," He thought. "I'll just run away from them."

That's the end of Chapter one. The plot really thickens in Chapter two.

Stay tuned for Chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Wakko Runs Away Chapter 2

This is my first story in a while, so I'll try my best here.

After a while, Wakko was finally getting the idea that Yakko and Dot were clearly resenting him.

After several more days of verbal abuse, he finally had enough of it. Wakko finally decided he was moving out of the water tower.

"I can finally see that I'm not wanted here," he said. "So I'm saying good-bye."

"Okay, good-bye," said Dot.

After pausing for a moment, Yakko and Dot finally realized what Wakko just said. "Good-bye?!", both said.

"You've been treating me really bad lately, and I can't take it anymore," said Wakko. "So I've decided it's better if I move out."

"But Wakko," said Yakko, trying to bring Wakko back. It was no use, as Wakko clearly wouldn't listen to his siblings.

"Just let him go," Dot said in a snotty way. "He doesn't need us anymore and we don't need him."

"Hopefully, he will be able to do well on his own," said Yakko.

After a while, Yakko was starting to feel guilty about mistreating his younger brother.

"You know, Dot," Yakko said, "I think we've made a terrible mistake."

"No, we didn't," Dot replied. "He wasn't being very nice and he deserves what he got."

"No, Dot," said Yakko. "We weren't being very nice to him. He finally decided he had enough of our bullying."

"Then what are you saying?," Dot asked.

"It looks like we're going on an adventure to find our middle sibling," said Yakko.

That's the end of chapter 2. Yakko and Dot have decided to go looking for Wakko. They clearly feel guilty about abusing him the way they did. More of the upcoming adventure in chapter 3 and beyond. So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 3

While Yakko and Dot were back at the water tower, Wakko was already a long ways away.

"I hope I never see those two again," Wakko said.

Wakko clearly wasn't upset about leaving his siblings behind. He still felt he deserved better than them. To him, they had just become a bunch of bullies who could care less about him.

"I'm getting really hungry," said Wakko just as he stopped to look at what was around. He saw a diner in the distance and brought out his gag bag.

"I know I've got some money here somewhere," he said.

It turns out that Wakko had just enough for a small meal, but he didn't care; just as long as he had something to eat.

Wakko reached the diner and went inside to look for a place to sit. However, he was immediately kicked out of the restaurant.

Afterwards, Wakko got out his giant mallet but restrained himself from hitting anyone in the restaurant. "Not now, Wakko," he said to himself. "You're already mad enough."

Wakko then reached into his gag bag to find any food he had. "Here we are," he said while in the bag. Wakko then came out of his gag bag with a bunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and set up a picnic for himself. "Good thing I've got backup," he said.

After lunch, Wakko moved on to his destination; as far away from Yakko and Dot as possible. Meanwhile, Yakko and Dot were still back at the water tower figuring out how to find their middle sibling.

"He could be anywhere by now, Yakko", said Dot.

"But he couldn't have gotten far by just walking," Yakko explained, assuming that Wakko was still within reach.

"I say he's already far away from here," said Dot.

"Well then, let's get going," Yakko proclaimed. "We're going to get Wakko back, and we'll make it up to him."

"Whatever you say, Yakko," Dot said sarcastically.

Before long, Yakko and Dot left the water tower to head on their mission to find Wakko.

That's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 is when the real fun begins. So stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 4

Yakko and Dot had now left the water tower behind in their pursuit of finding Wakko. However, Dot is still unforgivable toward Wakko and wants to stay back.

"I don't know why we're wasting our time looking for Wakko!," Dot said angrily.

"Come on, Dot," Yakko snapped. "Why can't you be follow along without being angry at Wakko?"

"I'd rather go back to the water tower," she replied.

"No!," Yakko said frustrated. "You are coming with me to find Wakko and that's final!"

"Fine!" Dot retorted.

Meanwhile, Wakko stopped to take a nap under a tree. After waking up, he reached into his gag bag for something and found himself holding a picture of him with Yakko and Dot. He put it back immediately.

"If I never see those two again, it'll be too soon," Wakko said to himself.

Wakko wasn't thinking clearly, which was the case for him much of the time, so he wasn't feeling any regret for walking out on his brother and sister. To him, they were still just bullies that he was finished with forever.

On the other hand, Yakko and Dot were having a bit of a scrum themselves. Yakko was committed to bringing Wakko back, while Dot was having mixed feelings.

"You know, Yakko," Dot retorted, "This is useless. We'll never find him."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Yakko replied. "We'll find him. We always do."

* * *

Later, with the sun setting on beautiful southern California, Wakko became hungry again. He saw a burger joint in the distance and walked toward it.

"Hopefully, I've got enough money," he said. Wakko reached into his gag bag and found $10. He was hoping it would be enough.

Wakko walked inside the restaurant and found a place to sit. Soon after, a waitress who resembled the nurse walked up to his table.

"What can I get you to drink?", she asked Wakko.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO Nurse!", Wakko responded.

"Oh brother," the waitress thought. "Why do I always get the weird ones?" She then asked Wakko what he wanted to drink.

"I'll have an abyss boy soda," said Wakko. The waitress then walked away.

* * *

While Wakko was stuffing himself with dinner, Yakko and Dot found themselves getting hungry too.

"I wonder where there's a restaurant around here," said Yakko.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too, " Dot replied.

Soon after, they found a nice diner along the way, and they went there to have dinner.

After dinner, Yakko and Dot continued their journey to find Wakko, but it was already getting dark enough that they had to stop for the night. They stopped in the middle of the woods and set up their campsite.

"I guess we'll have set up our camping tent here," said Yakko. "I don't think we're going any further tonight."

Once the tent was set up, Yakko and Dot went to bed. "Good night, Dot," said Yakko. "Good night, Yakko," replied Dot.

Several miles away, Wakko was also calling it a night. Wakko also pulled a camping tent out of his gag bag and set it up.

"This is hard to do by myself," Wakko said, exhausted. After several unsuccessful attempts to set up his campsite, he gave up completely.

"Forget this," Wakko said in frustration. "I've always wanted to sleep under the stars anyway."

Wakko then pulled a sleeping bag and a pillow from his gag bag and set them on the ground.

"Well, time for me to say good night," said Wakko as he settled into his sleeping bag. "Hopefully tomorrow is a better day."

After that, Wakko quickly went out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 5

Wakko woke up and found himself in the water tower, wondering how he got back here so quickly.

"Where am I?", the middle Warner sibling asked himself.

"Why, you're at home where you belong," Yakko replied, not realizing Wakko didn't direct the question toward him.

"But how did I end up back here?," Wakko asked. "I was sleeping in the middle of nowhere last night."

"What do you mean?," asked Dot, confused by Wakko's response. "You never left at all last night."

"Yes, I did," said Wakko. You were both mean to me and I left the water tower because I had enough of you picking on me and making fun of me."

"Well I don't remember you ever being gone at all," said Yakko.

Though Wakko knew he didn't fall asleep in the water tower, he knew that his brother and sister were up to something.

"Wait a minute," Wakko said. "I know what's going on. You brought me back here so that you could hurt me more."

"Wow," said Dot. "That sounds like some dream you had, Wakko."

"No, it was real," Wakko said angrily. "You hurt me, and now you're out to do it again! I gotta get out of here while I can!"

* * *

 _Back to reality..._

Wakko woke up and saw that he was still in this camping tent sleeping. "It was only a dream," he said, half-asleep. "But it seemed so real too."

Unlike the previous days, Wakko was now feeling a different feeling. Suddenly, he was starting to feel he made a mistake by running off on his siblings. Yet, there was still something in his unusual mind that Yakko and Dot don't deserve to have a brother like him.

"It was just a dream," Wakko said to himself. "But there was something different about it. I feel like Yakko and Dot are coming to look for me."

Was this really the same Wakko that had, for the most part, a carefree life, or were we seeing a change in the middle Warner sibling?

* * *

Meanwhile, Yakko and Dot resumed their search for Wakko.

"Hopefully he's out here somewhere," said Yakko.

"Oh, I'll bet he _is_ ," Dot Retorted. He's probably all the way to Texas by now."

"I don't think he could have gotten that far overnight," Yakko replied. "He probably got tired and went to sleep somewhere."

"Okay, but if I'm right, you have to treat me like a princess for a whole year!," said Dot.

"Trust me, Dot," said Yakko. "He couldn't be that far away."

* * *

Although Wakko put the dream behind him, something still seemed different. Suddenly, he felt lonely, like something was missing.

"Maybe it isn't so bad being with Yakko and Dot," he said. "Still, there's no excuse for what they did to do."

Wakko was stuck in that situation with an angel and devil on his shoulder. The angel was telling him that he should go back to his siblings, while the devil was saying they don't need him and don't bother going back to them again.

Wakko was truly stuck in a pickle. However, one thing was certain; he wasn't going back to Yakko and Dot. Not yet anyway.

* * *

On the other hand, Yakko and Dot were beginning to feel sorry for Wakko, feeling that they totally humiliated him.

"I feel so terrible, sister sibling," Yakko told Dot. "I wish we had been a little nicer to him."

"You know, Yakko," said Dot. "I think we really should treat Wakko better, once we find him and get him back."

"Deal," said Yakko.

* * *

Wakko was still angry over what Yakko and Dot did to him despite a small change of heart. It just wasn't big enough for him to forgive them.

"I could get used to living without them," said Wakko. "I have my gag bag with me, and that's all I need."

One thing Wakko did miss was using his gag bag for pranks and hitting mean people with his big mallet. It would be different now because he did not intend on going back to Burbank to live in the water tower with Yakko and Dot. Despite his new happiness, something was still missing.

Though he didn't realize it at the time, Wakko was about to find out what that something was.


	6. Chapter 6

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 6

Although I haven't updated this story in a while, I'm still here; I've just had 'writer's block' on trying to figure out how the next chapter goes.

Anyway, here it goes...

* * *

Yakko was beginning to feel that, despite his and Dot's behavior toward Wakko, they truly made a mistake by mistreating him. Even Dot, who was being more cold-hearted than Yakko, was starting to feel the regret too.

Even so, Dot didn't think it was necessary to continue with their search for Wakko.

"Why are we even looking for Wakko in the first place?", asked Dot. "He'll make it back himself."

"Stop being so pessimistic, Dot," said Yakko. "It's clear he's not going to come home on his own."

"Yakko, you don't realize that he's capable of a lot more than you think", Dot retorted. "Why don't we give him a chance to come back on his own?"

"Alright, Dot, that's enough," said Yakko, annoyed by Dot's rude comments. "We've already committed to finding him, and that's just what we're going to do."

"Fine," Dot said angrily. "If you want to keep looking for Wakko, go ahead. I'm not doing it anymore."

"Fine with me," said Yakko. "But on your way back, don't get lost, because I'm not going to come and find YOU!"

After that argument, Yakko and Dot both went their separate ways in trying to find Wakko.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wakko was heading out into the woods to see more of what lied ahead of him.

"This is so much better than having to live in a water tower with a brother and sister who could care less about me," he said.

Wakko scanned the forest for any signs of civilization, but none were immediately found. Finally, after a couple of hours, Wakko found a small town in the distance. As he headed straight for that town, he found himself getting hungry. "Looks like it's lunch time," Wakko said.

Looking into his gag bag, Wakko looked for any money he still had, and he found he had just enough for a small lunch.

Not far into the town, Wakko found a nice family joint. He went inside and sat down. He had his favorite meal of all, spaghetti and meatballs, using all the remaining money he had in his pocket.

After lunch, Wakko quickly tired out, so he decided to head back out of town and nap under a tree. He was still convinced that his seemingly heartless siblings wouldn't find him.

"I know Yakko and Dot aren't looking for me," Wakko said. "I still think they don't miss me, but I do miss them a little bit".

* * *

Dot Warner was heading back toward the water tower, still angry at Yakko for forcing her on this trip. She was now beginning to dislike him more than Wakko.

"I wish that it was Yakko that left instead of Wakko", Dot said. "In fact, I wish that I had left since I'm a girl and they're boys".

For what it was worth, Dot didn't even consider herself to be part of the family anymore. She was angry over having two brothers and believed she was the odd man (or woman) out. Typically, girls are usually closer to their sisters, girl cousins, or any female members of the family than they are to male members, and Dot was feeling jealous over this fact.

The jealousy was so strong that it was starting to make Dot wish she had never been born.

* * *

Yakko was wondering what was happening with his brother and sister and why they were so mad at him.

He knew that somehow, someway, he was going to find Wakko. Trouble was, now he would have to find a way to get Dot back too.

"Oh, Wakko," Yakko said to the sky. "Why did you have to run away?"

Now, even Yakko was unhappy with himself over his family splitting up. He wished that none of this had ever happened. All he wanted now was his family back together, as happy as they had been before. The only problem was that he would have to do everything on his own.

Yakko started sobbing while falling on his knees. He was so angry with himself that he practically fell asleep where he was standing. During his 'nap', he had vivid dreams of how his family was before the current predicament started.

After waking up, one thing was clear: he was going to get Wakko and Dot back and make things better for everyone. Little did he (or Wakko and Dot for that matter) know something big was about to happen to one of the Warner siblings.

* * *

Wakko woke up from his nap feeling confused. He had that all-too-familiar angel and devil on his shoulder. The angel was telling him that he should go back to his brother and sister, while the devil was saying not to worry about them anymore; they were a thing of the past for him.

He was having a difficult time trying to decide what he should do. Though his mind was usually a blank, it was actually forced to make a big decision for once in his life.

"I'll stay here for a little while," Wakko said. "I still want to be alone and figure out what's wrong with me."

Still, this decision was not an easy one to make. Was being alone really better than he thought? Was hating his siblings really a terrible thing to do?

He was about to find out what would really happen.

* * *

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 7

* * *

Things were so much different now that all three Warner siblings had split up. Yakko was now all by himself, thanks to Dot not wanting to continue with the search for Wakko, and Wakko was still out there somewhere, Yakko knew.

It was definitely a humbling situation, but Yakko was already committed to finding Wakko and getting his family back together.

"We're family, and families stick together," Yakko said to himself. "I will get you back, and I promise I'll never hurt you or Dot again."

* * *

Dot was heading her own way, looking for a potential ride back to Burbank. But while she was walking along, no such transportation could be found.

"My feet are killing me," said Dot. "I need to find a place to sit down."

After having walked for so long that day, Dot was exhausted. She decided it was time to stop for the night.

Just as Dot was about to call it a night, a group of seemingly harmless kids drove by and spotted her.

"Hey you," the kids said to Dot. "Need a ride?"

"Uh, no thanks," said Dot. I'm just resting. I'll just walk back home.

"You look like you're exhausted." one of the kids said. "You really need a good night's sleep."

"Thanks for the offer," Dot replied. "But I'd rather sleep here. I don't want any trouble either."

"Oh, no trouble at all," another one of the kids said. "You look like you need a place to stay. Come on, hop in."

"I'm not coming with you, "Dot said. "You're strangers, and I should never talk to strangers."

"Oh no you don't," said one of the kids. Dot was then grabbed by the kids and forced into their car.

* * *

While Yakko and Dot were having problems of their own, Wakko was content with his new life, No siblings, no being mistreated, just peace and quiet he never had before. Even though he was enjoying it, he still felt something was missing. He was starting to feel lonely.

"I'm bored," said Wakko. "Maybe being alone isn't as good as I thought it would be." Simply, Wakko needed someone to talk to, but where he was, there wasn't a soul within miles.

Wakko reached into his gag bag to find his favorite joke book to entertain himself. He spent several hours laughing at all the jokes in the book. Before long, he found himself getting hungry again. It was getting close to dinner time.

"I think I better find a place or something to eat," Wakko said. He didn't have any money left to spend, but he did have a couple of snacks left in his gag bag.

Before having his dinner, Wakko put a picnic cloth on the ground and set everything up. A typical Wakko 'specialty' sandwich and a bottle of cola, with a box of chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

* * *

Yakko was still trying to figure out where Wakko could possibly have gone. The only way to know for sure what happened was for Yakko to figure out places Wakko would likely head to.

"Let's see," he said. "What would I be doing if I were Wakko? Where would I go?" The only thing Yakko could think of was a restaurant, so that's where he went.

Upon entering the restaurant, he's greeted by a waitress and can't help with what he typically does to a girl. "HELLOOOOOOOO Nurse!," he said.

"Oh, great," said the waitress. "Not another one."

"What do you mean by that?," Yakko asked, wondering why she said 'another one'.

"There was another creature that looked just like you that came here yesterday," said the waitress. "He was wearing a red baseball cap backwards and a blue turtleneck shirt."

Yakko knew this could only have been one person...Wakko.

* * *

In the car of the kids who kidnapped her, Dot was struggling to escape their grasp.

"You guys better let me go!," she said. "When Yakko finds out, you're all going to be in big trouble!"

"Yakko?!," said one of the kids holding Dot. "What kind of a name is that?"

"He's my brother!," said a now-furious Dot. "NOW LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What exactly are you, anyway?," another one of the kids asked.

"I said let me out of here," said Dot.

"I don't think so," the kid holding Dot said again. "You're walking out in the middle of nowhere alone, and that's not a safe thing to do."

"It's not safe being with any of you jerks either," Dot responded. "Now, for the last time, LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!"

* * *

Wakko was finished with his dinner and was about to settle in for the night. Even so, the something that was bothering him all day was even more intense now.

"Okay, maybe I really do need to return to Yakko and Dot," he said. "Or maybe it's because I'm tired."

With that, Wakko tried to drift into sleep, but the same thought prevented him from doing so. Perhaps he really needed to be with Yakko and Dot more than ever.

* * *

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Wakko Runs Away

Chapter 8

* * *

The kids who had kidnapped Dot arrived a strange house that looked more like a run-down shack than a house. The kids carried Dot out of the the car and into the house.

The inside of the house looked like a pigsty. Soda bottles all over the place, newspapers torn up and soggy, clothes lying all over the floor.

"This place is dee-sgusting," Dot said upon entering the house. Though Dot was trying to escape the tight grip of the kids carrying her into the house, it was no use. The grip just tightened when they realized she was trying to escape.

"Oh no," the kids holding Dot in a tight grip said. "You're not going anywhere."

By now, Dot realized she had made a huge mistake by leaving Yakko behind. In fact, leaving Yakko turned out to be worse than staying and fighting with him. Of course, the was nothing she could do now. She had been kidnapped and these teenagers wouldn't let her go.

* * *

After everything that had happened, Yakko was now starting to blame himself for letting his family fall apart.

First Wakko bailed out for feeling his siblings were mistreating him. Now, Dot was gone too.

As the sun began to set in the sky, Yakko was hoping that he could make things right again and get his brother and sister back.

"Will I ever get Wakko and Dot back again?" Yakko asked to the darkening sky. All Yakko heard was a slight wind blowing, and no answer from the heavens above.

"I only hope they're safe, wherever they are."

* * *

As for Wakko, he had already fallen asleep just after sunset.

Still, he couldn't shake the thought of Yakko and Dot and how they might be suffering without him.

"Go away, horrible thoughts!," Wakko said waking up from a dream. It turns out this was only the first of many dreams he had about Yakko and Dot that night.

Minutes after dozing off again, Wakko had a dream of being locked in a prison cell for deserting his brother and sister.

"Where am I?" Wakko asked, realizing he was in chains along the wall.

"You're in jail," said a prison guard, watching him closely. "You've been jailed for neglecting your brother, Yakko, and your sister, Dot.

"WHAT?!," Wakko said surprised and scared. "I can't be put in jail just because I left my family."

"Well, you still did wrong," the prison guard said firmly. "Someone said you abused your brother and sister in an illegal way, and decided that jail time was the best thing for you."

"Please, Mr., let me out!" said Wakko.

"I'm afraid not." said the guard. "I've been told to monitor you carefully so that you don't even think of escaping!"

"But, I haven't done done anything wrong!" Wakko shouted to the guard. "I just left my family." The guard walked away without any of Wakko's pleas to release him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wakko shouted, realizing he would be in jail for the rest of his life. Just then, Wakko woke up from his dream.

* * *

As bad a situation Wakko was in, Dot was in an even worse situation.

She was being closely watched by the teenagers in the dumpy house they lived in. She couldn't even use the phone to call the police.

"What am I going to do?", Dot thought to herself not being able to fall asleep in her bed. Maybe the kids would somehow fall asleep and she could try to escape or find a phone in the house and call for help.

"Surely they've got to fall asleep sometime," Dot whispered to herself.

Sure enough, after a couple of hours, the kids who were guarding the hallway had fallen asleep and Dot, who was still awake, managed to leave her room and slowly tiptoe her way down the hallway, just so she wouldn't get caught.

Dot scampered back to her room when she saw a light in one of the bedrooms turn on. One of the occupants of the house was heading to the bathroom.

"Does anyone ever fall asleep in this house?," Dot asked herself.

Finally, after everyone is asleep again, Dot tiptoes down the hallway to the living room to find a phone in the house.

* * *

Yakko also had a hard time sleeping that night. He still couldn't fathom what might have possibly happened to Wakko and Dot.

Yakko almost wanted to go looking for his brother and sister in the middle of the night, but because it was so dark, he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything in front of him.

Just like Wakko, when Yakko finally fell asleep for a little bit, his dreams weren't very pleasant.

In his dream, Yakko went searching for his brother and sister, but they were nowhere to be found. He was really starting to get worried that maybe they were kidnapped or something similar.

Not long afterward, he saw a horrible, crushing sight. Yakko found both Wakko and Dot, and they were dead; blood gushing out of their bodies. Yakko just totally broke down and cried uncontrollably.

"Why?!", he cried to the sky. "Why did you do this to me?! Why did you take my siblings this way?!"

However, just as abruptly, the sudden 'pain' Yakko was feeling woke him from his dream.

"Wakko?! Dot?!", he said, wondering if his siblings were okay, only to realize he was still alone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-HO-HOOOOOOO!", Yakko shouted hysterically, realizing that his dream had come true. However, he wouldn't accept defeat so easily.

"No, Yakko!", he said to himself. "Don't think the worst. Your siblings are out there somewhere."

Yakko had already decided that he was going to look left and right for Wakko and Dot. It was still the middle of the night, and his frantic search would have to wait until morning.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter 8. No need to worry because Wakko and Dot are still alive. Will Yakko be able to find them? Can Wakko and Dot get out of the predicaments they're in? Find out in the coming chapters.**


End file.
